forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Okku
Okku was a God of Bears, an ancient spirit of Rashemen. Personality In life, Okku was a paragon bear - one of an ancient race of intelligent beasts who ruled the wild places. In death, he has become a creature of spirit, regarded by the Rashemi people as a deity of the land. But his teeth and claws are no less sharp than they once were... and his strength no longer depends upon bone and sinew, arising instead from the multitude of spirits and beasts who revere his name. Okku and the Spirit Eater Okku was once a powerful bear that roamed the wilds of Rashemen. According to him, he was a descendant of the ancient pack of Bhalla, from primeval times. During the time of the previous Spirit-Eater, a noble wizard, Okku and his pack had clashed with said wizard at Lake Tirulag. Though defeated, Okku was spared by the wizard and was asked for help in finding an end to the curse, for which he made an oath. However, no cure was found, and Okku agreed to let the man die in a runed chamber within his barrow and die so the curse would remain sealed. In truth, the man had received instruction from Lienna on how to seal the curse with the runes at the bottom, as the Founder wanted to keep the true essence of the spirit eater, Akachi, under containment until she could find a permanent solution. Eventually, she had procured the Kalach-Cha, who was tied to the Silver Sword of Gith, and after removing the core shard had placed him/her in the barrow to receive the curse. Awakening When Safiya retrieved the Kalach-Cha, the spirits began to awake as the spirit eater had reawakened. One of Okku's friends, a wolf telthor named Nakata, was suddenly devoured by the spirit eater curse when she confronted the two at the middle barrow, much to the puzzlement of Safiya and the Kalach-Cha. By the time they reached the exit, Okku was awakened and not in a good mood. Not wanting the curse to get out, he summoned several telthor and attacked. When defeated, he was seemingly banished and Safiya and the Kalach-Cha made their escape. Siege of Mulsantir However, Okku, along with almost all the spirits of southern Rashemen, were alarmed by the spirit eater's reawakening and soon besieged the gates of Mulsantir, where the Kalach-Cha and Safiya were located. Eventually, the Spirit-Eater would confront Okku at the gates under directive of Sheva Whitefeather. A fierce battle would ensue, and with Okku empowered by the spirit army, many of the telthors, dryads, and earth elementals fell before Okku was vulnerable. Upon defeat, he yielded and urged the Kalach-Cha to quickly finish him off before it awoke, but it was too late. It's not known if the Spirit-Eater spared Okku's life, but some say that Okku stayed with the Kalach-Cha and helped him/her to defeat his/her curse, and that even Okku stopped the Thay invasion on Rashemen some years after. Though, another claim that Okku's spirit was drained, and his essence gave the Kalach-Cha enormous power. Fate *If the Kalach-Cha chooses to take Akachi's soul on his own, or if the curse is lifted, Okku will leave the party and will return to his barrow to rest. However, when a new threat arises against the people of Rashemi (from Thayans, as shown), it is said that some Rashemi people saw Okku, together with other telthor bears defend the lands & drive the attackers away. *If the Kalach-Cha chooes to cast Akachi's soul away, Okku will leave the party to search for the new spirit-eater. It is said that some Rashemi people saw him wandering the land, as if he was searching something (or someone). Being unable to find what he's looking for, despair fills him, and his glowing fur started to dim. As time passes, the people of Rashemen eventually forgot him, causing his spirit to dissipate. *If the Kalach-Cha is evil (or wasn't able to collect all pieces of the mask) and chooses to master the hunger and claim the spirit-eater power as his own, Okku attacks the Kalach-Cha together with other companions (after some conversations) when the Kalach-Cha returns to the City of the Dead. He is eventually killed. *Okku's essence together with other 'special' essences, can be used to craft a very powerful item. Behind the Scenes Okku was voiced by Darryl Kurylo. Quotes }} References Category:Bears Category:Inhabitants of lawful neutral alignment Category:Inhabitants of Rashemen Category:Telthors Category:Inhabitants of Northeast Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Spirits